The Boredom Consequence
by immortalbeloved13
Summary: Sheldon gets into the coffee again.


A/N: This is just a quick little (and hopefully funny!) one shot for Paradox's April Crossover Challenge. Dark Spidey wanted to see BBT meets "Mean Girls," so I hope this delivers! This one's for you, my friend!

I own nothing, not even Glen Coco. ;)

**The Boredom Consequence**

Sheldon could remember the last time he'd been this bored. It had resulted in a CAT Scanner and the death of his sister's beloved Snowball. When he got bored, things got…messy.

So, Sheldon did everything he possibly could to keep himself entertained. He couldn't call anyone to come over. Everyone he knew was otherwise occupied or at work. Leonard was out on a date. He and his girlfriend Emma were at a Hugh Grant movie marathon. Sheldon was very glad not to be in his shoes. Penny was working late as well. She had recently taken over as head of the drama department at a nearby high school and since it was tech week he had no idea when she would be home.

Okay, so he couldn't find company. He'd try something else.

He reorganized every bookshelf so that the volumes thereupon were now ordered according to release date.

He scrubbed the already spotless bathroom.

He edited a few Wikipedia entries. He had recently begun doing so in an effort to make the site more academically sound. He suspected he was laboring in vain.

Even then it was only nine o'clock.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, something he did only when he was very frustrated.

Then he had an idea.

He and Penny would be celebrating their anniversary very soon. Perhaps he could concoct some grand romantic gesture in honor of the event. Penny really liked grand romantic gestures.

Sheldon set up his white board and, with the aid of Google, began to list as many ideas as he could. He went at it for a couple of hours, but everything he found or came up with seemed trite and overdone. Penny deserved something special.

He was starting to get very tired, but he could not go to bed. Not until he thought of something. Already knowing he was making a huge mistake, he reluctantly made himself a pot of coffee.

Six cups later, he had decided that the best way to come up with something would be to investigate the contents of their romantic comedy DVD shelf. Sheldon selected one at random.

"Mean Girls," the cover said.

Sheldon shrugged and popped the DVD in. The story seemed entirely nonsensical, but in his caffeine addled state he figured that it could not hurt to give the movie a chance. Penny seemed to really like it, anyway.

He sat in his spot and watched the images on the screen, eyes wide and manic.

. . .

Penny and Leonard walked into a disaster area. Neither had expected to get home so late, but Penny's car had once again broken down and Leonard had had to give her a ride. They had figured Sheldon would be in bed, but instead they found him in the middle of the living room, dressed up as Santa and buried in a sea of open DVD cases.

"Sheldon honey, what happened?"

His head snapped her way and then his eyes lighted upon Leonard.

Uh oh.

Penny knew that look.

Sheldon had had coffee.

Things never went well when Sheldon had coffee. He…tended to get way too into whatever ideas entered his thoughts in that state. One time, he had tried to convince the downstairs neighbor that it was entirely possible that he could be Batman. The poor guy still avoided them whenever they passed by each other in the hall.

Sheldon ran up to Leonard.

"Glen Coco?" he asked, in what he clearly thought was a Santa Claus impression.

Leonard looked to Penny for help.

She shrugged and mouthed: "Just go with it."

Leonard looked at Sheldon.

Sheldon reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a fistful of candy canes, shoving them into Leonard's hands.

"Four for you, Glen Coco! You go, Glen Coco!"

Penny burst out laughing.

Leonard continued to look baffled.

Sheldon turned his sights on Penny next.

He reached into his pocket again, but came up empty handed.

"And…none for Penny Cooper?"

He straightened his fake beard and smoothed his coat.

"Be right back."

With that, he marched out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"Sorry Leonard, I think he had coffee again."

"Ah."

Leonard shook his head.

"I'm going home. Goodnight Penny."

She returned his goodnight and he went across the hall to 4B, which he had occupied since Penny had moved in with Sheldon.

Penny locked the door and then went downstairs after Sheldon to make sure he was alright. He must've gotten stuck on something and had coffee so he could stay awake until he had figured it out.

She had no idea where he was going to find candy canes after one in the morning, in July and dressed as Santa Claus, but if Penny had learned anything over the last few years, it was not to underestimate the resourcefulness of her husband.


End file.
